


Fire Incident

by nadekou (milkysys)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/nadekou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tells a tell that no soul should ever fall witness to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Incident

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://vocaroo.com/i/s1BqpkudJFL6
> 
> a true story

"I'd like to tell a story." Rin began with a soft voice, her hands on her knees. She didn't bother making eye contact with the girl in front of her, her feet dangled above the ground, her arms rested on the table that seperated them. Koishi asked about her day before this, and Rin quickly yet quietly pushed her along towards a chair, offering tea. The satori declined, only interested in the story that Rin was making a huge fuss about, especially when she looked terrifyied of something. The kasha took a deep breath, bringing one hand above her heart.

"This story is...it's proof. It's proof of how close you can be to death and it's really important for you to hear this. Today, Okuu and I went out above ground to a forest. I...don't recall which one, but that doesn't matter. The setting doesn't matter at all. We were going to have a small camp for fun. Now Okuu-" She pauses, glancing at Koishi for once second before continuing. "Okuu is a good person. I really like her. She is a good-good...good person. But, she somehow found herself with a can of mosquito repellent...and carried it around with her all day."

Rin rubbed the side of her head, obviously haunted by whatever this story was going towards. "Hm? You sure you want to tell me this, Rin? We can always do this another-" "No, no I must confess. Koishi, I must share this!" She cut her off, her voice raising a bit before she awkwardly stared at the table. "I am sorry...Let me continue: Whenever we would walk around the forest to sightsee, she would spray the air around her with the spray with no care. Like, she sees a bug and she screams and she sprays and I could only stare at her and wonder if she's okay because there's bugs everywhere! I could only stare!

"B-But that wasn't all, Koishi. That wasn't the best part. We needed to make fire for the night. So Okuu and I went out to find some firewood for the firepit. But she still had that spray with her and she sprayed it at spiders on their spider webs, she sprayed it at random bugs and all around her. Anyways, that's off topic.

"So, we were making the fire with the firewood we collected. We tried our best. We weren't doing well. The fire wouldn't start. She had her mosquito spray. And, sh-she looked at me. She gave me a look, and she asked me: 'What if I sprayed this onto the wood and set it on fire?' " Rin closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. It was painful. This was the most painful part, but she had to stay strong. She had to stay strong in order to confess her wrongdoings.

"Now somehow, that idea was somewhat okay in my mind. I didn't automatically say no to her. I thought about it. I thought of actually spraying mosquito spray, bug spray, spray that was maximum danger. It was octagon level of dangerous. And I thought of it, because we were doing pretty bad already. And I had this image in my head about our fire bursting to life and then this entire forest blowing up just because we sprayed mosquito spray on wood. Just because we wanted to have a fire.

"And I thought about it for a second and I stared at her and said: 'No Okuu. No. You shouldn't do that. That is not safe. It's flammable, look at the can-' And I pointed at the can for her to see, 'Look at the can. It's flammable to an octagon level. You see this? You shouldn't do that.' "She then nodded her head and then we continued on our night."

Rin then stood up from her spot, staring blankly ahead before she walked off, leaving Koishi all alone. At least she was entertained.


End file.
